kenapa, ya, bang?
by garekinclong
Summary: Eijun turut mengikuti trend yang sedang merajalela di beranda Pesbuknya, dan berakhir dengan pertanyaan besar. [MiyuSawa]


Akhir-akhir ini beranda Pesbuk Sawamura Eijun dipenuhi dengan _posting_ an berupa 'dengan siapa kamu ingin menikah?', 'siapa yang jatuh cinta kepadamu pada pandangan pertama?', 'siapa yang sedang memikirkanmu saat ini?', 'siapa yang akan menyatakan cintanya padamu dan dimana?', dan lain-lain dari sebuah situs test berdasarkan nama dengan menggunakan akun Pesbuk sebagai data untuk dianalisis.

Demi kacamata hitam salah satu guru _killer_ Eijun, apa semua orang yang menjadi temannya dalam lingkup pertemanan Pesbuk itu mengenaskan!? Lagipula, banyak dari hasil jawaban secara random tersebut, entah mengapa, banyak yang bahagia.

…Dari hasil analisis Eijun, aplikasi tersebut memang diprogram supaya para _single fighter_ —haha—merasa bahwa jodohnya ada di dalam daftar pertemanan Pesbuk mereka.

Hei, jodoh itu sudah ada yang atur! Lagipula, bisa saja kalau jodohmu tidak berteman denganmu di Pesbuk! Misalnya saja… jodohmu belum lahir di zaman ini?

Tapi, Eijun sebagai si bocah penasaran akan hal-hal tersebut, secara iseng menekan tombol pada judul tautan test tersebut… _satu per satu_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ kenapa, ya, bang? ]**

dikarang oleh **garekinclong**

 **Diamond no Ace** mahakarya agung milik **Terajima Yuuji**.

Fanfiksi ini dikarang karena authornya gatel pengen nyumbang di fandom diamond no ace. Tapi mohon maaf apabila karakter di sini dinistakan sampai-sampai kalian dongkol bacanya.

 **miyu** ki/ **sawa** mura.

Indonesia!AU.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang dari warnet—Sawamura Eijun memiliki keberanian untuk menyelinap ke warnet saat tugas-tugas sekolah merengek minta diperhatikan—dahi Eijun terus berkedut selama kakinya melangkah menuju arah rumah. Sebagai anak baru gede versi baru masuk SMA yang mencoba mengikuti _trend_ dalam media sosial, hasil yang ia dapat dari beberapa _test_ malah beda jauh dengan hasil yang didapatkan teman-teman Pesbuknya.

Jika teman-temannya mendapat hasil berupa akun anak perempuan yang menjadi jawaban 'belahan hati' versi situs yang menerapkan sistem 'semakin banyak interaksi dalam Pesbuk, maka itulah jodohmu', Eijun tidak.

Malah yang ia dapat…

"Sawamura!"

Eijun menoleh dramatis begitu mendengar nama keluarganya dipanggil dari arah belakang. Sementara kepalanya masih dipenuhi anomali hasil _test_ , matanya diberi kejutan berupa wajah orang yang menjadi hasil _test_ tersebut.

Miyuki Kazuya, kakak kelasnya yang _super_ _nyebelin_.

"Heyho! Tumbenan aku lihat kamu lewat sini sambil pasang wajah madesu gitu. Kenapa, bro?" tabraknya dengan senyum lebar lima senti, senyum pamungkas si Miyuki Kazuya.

' _Aduh ini orang. Liat mukanya aja bikin sakit kepala_ ,' baru kali ini Eijun merasa harus pingsan apabila wajah cengar-cengir Kazuya dipandang langsung oleh kedua matanya, "Engg… Nggak apa-apa, Bang. Cuma kecewa aja sama sesuatu. Abang nggak perlu tau."

"Eh, kok gitu? Cerita dong, kali aja Abang bisa bantuin," lengan kiri Kazuya melingkari tengkuk Eijun, bahkan ketiaknya hampir bersentuhan dengan kaos kesayangan Eijun.

' _Abang paham etika kepekaan gak, sih? Masalahnya tentang Abang, tau!_ ' Eijun bergumam kesal dalam batin, walau wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kekesalan bak dendam kesumat.

"Apa masalahnya berat? Sampai-sampai gak mau cerita?"

"Nggak gitu, Bang… Cuma masalah sepele, sih. Tapi mau nggak dipikirin juga tetep kepikiran…"

"Ya apa, dong? Abang, 'kan, jadi kepo!"

Eijun mencoba mengingat jenis _test_ yang ia ambil sebagai perenungan…

* * *

 *** Siapa yang akan menikah denganmu?**

 _Pada tanggal 18 Februari 20xx, Sawamura Eijun menikah dengan Miyuki Kazuya!_

 _Kuramochi Youichi berkomentar: Selamat! Meski aku tidak menyangka kalian akan sejauh ini._

* * *

' _Kenapa ada komentar dari Bang Kuramochi juga, sih? Itu test macam apa, coba…_ ' Eijun menggeleng, rambutnya menerpa telinga Kazuya—menyebabkan ada rasa geli pada daun telinga Kazuya.

"Hei, malah geleng-geleng. Jadi apa?"

Pertanyaan Kazuya pun dihiraukan Eijun.

* * *

 *** Siapa yang jatuh cinta kepadamu pada pandangan pertama?**

 _Miyuki Kazuyalah orangnya!_

 _Saat mata kalian bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Miyuki Kazuya langsung jatuh hati kepadamu! Pesonamu begitu mengagumkan sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat menolaknya bahkan untuk semenit pun. Ia jatuh cinta kepadamu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!_

* * *

"Bohong," Eijun hampir tertawa setelah rasa kesalnya pelan-pelan menguap. Mungkin lucu juga membayangkan seorang Miyuki Kazuya, yang terkenal sebagai rajanya _single fighter_ —sekali lagi, haha—bisa kepayahan menjalani hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Bang, tanya, dong."

Kazuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ya? Apa?"

Eijun mencoba mengulum senyum (lebih tepatnya, senyum yang berujung ngakak) sebelum Kazuya mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Eijun.

"Mau tanya—wah!" Eijun refleks spot jantung karena mendadak iris cokelat Kazuya menatap lurus ke arahnya dalam radius 3 senti, "Bang! Jangan bilang penyakit rabun dekatnya Abang makin parah?"

Kazuya malah membalas dengan senyuman :)

"Jadi… Abang bisa hidup tanpa Eijun, 'kan?"

Kazuya melepaskan pelukan lengan kirinya pada tengkuk Eijun dan berhenti berjalan sementara bibirnya sibuk mangap untuk tertawa lepas. Tertawa di luar kendali. Tertawa yang membuat Eijun malu karena salah pilih pertanyaan… atau sebenarnya, memang hal itu yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"BAHAHA—Sawamura, serius?! Jadi hal itu yang membuatmu kepikiran sampai kepalamu berasap!? Kocak, bro! HAHAHA!"

Seharusnya Eijun tak menanyakan hal ini. Kembalikan Eijun ke beberapa detik yang lalu!

"—Ahaha…. Oke, akan kujawab. Mungkin aku masih bisa hidup, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Gak denger suaramu sehari saja telingaku berasa gatal."

 _Hah_.

Eijun mengerjapkan matanya, "Serius, Bang?"

"Iya serius—ohh, keliatannya kamu seneng banget. Senyummu bikin silau, haha!" Kazuya kembali terkikik, Eijun menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kanan.

* * *

 *** Siapa yang sedang memikirkanmu saat ini?**

 _Miyuki Kazuya secara terus-menerus berpikir tentangmu karena kamu seseorang yang meninggalkan kesan abadi pada orang lain._

* * *

"Apa iya?" Mendadak Eijun bertanya sendiri saat keduanya kembali berjalan pada arah yang sama. Kazuya sedikit mendengar monolog Eijun, dan memutuskan untuk mengusiknya.

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bak manusia kerdil yang sedang berjalan-jalan di punggung Eijun—kedua jarinya itu terus 'digerakkan' sampai pada tengkuk cucu dari Sawamura Eitoku. Bahu Eijun mengendik spontan, ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya bergejolak secara alamiah.

"Abang! Apa, sih!?"

"Kok lagi bete gini, sih? Pemandangan langka, nih."

"Abang usilin aku terus apa karena Abang mikirin aku melulu?"

Eijun terdengar seperti gadis yang minta perhatian lebih pada kekasihnya dalam kalimat itu.

"Hah? Ap—kenapa?" Jari kelingking Kazuya sengaja mengorek telinga untuk mengecek apakah pendengarannya salah menangkap suara, "Sawamura sehat?"

"Ah, gak usah dijawab," celetuk Eijun minta diunyel.

"Yeee gimana, sih."

* * *

 *** Siapa yang akan menyatakan cinta padamu dan dimana?**

 _Miyuki Kazuya akan menyatakan cintanya padamu di depan orangtuamu!_

* * *

"Bang, jangan pernah sekali-kali mampir ke rumahku, ya."

"Lho, padahal sekarang aku mau mampir ke rumahmu. Mau nangkring sebentar."

"NGAPAIN!? O—ORANGTUAKU LAGI KELUAR KOTA!"

"Hah? Hubungannya apa?"

Eijun mendadak defensif terkait keinginan Kazuya yang hendak main ke rumahnya walau alasan yang ia dengar hanyalah 'nangkring'. Mungkin saja sekarang bilangnya nangkring, bagaimana kalau nanti malah… sesuai dengan prediksi asal-asalan dari situs tersebut?

"Tapi di rumahku ada Kakek, sih… ah, pokoknya jangan! Jangan sekarang!"

"Maksudmu apa, Sawamura? Jadi aku gak dibolehin main sementara Kuramochi boleh nginep semalaman?"

Eijun cengo semenit. Apa-apaan deklarasi dalam artian cemburu itu? Youichi memang menginap dalam rangka orang-orang di rumahnya pergi karena ada rencana masing-masing, tapi apa Kazuya patut mempermasalahkannya?

Memang sih, dua-duanya itu kakak kelas Eijun. Meski Kazuyalah orang yang ia kenal lama sebelum semua orang di lingkungan SMAnya ini.

"Abang kok bawa-bawa nama Bang Kuramochi?" protes Eijun, bibirnya ikutan manyun.

Kazuya menahan napas lama untuk menenangkan pikirannya—ia sadar, harusnya jangan mempermasalahkan topik sepele seperti ini, "…Haish. Maaf, maaf. Aku gak mau kita bertengkar hanya karena Kuramochi."

"Yang bawa-bawa nama Bang Kuramochi, 'kan, Abang!?" Eijun gagal paham.

Kacamata bingkai persegi milik Kazuya mendadak melorot di waktu yang salah. Kazuya pun membenahi posisi kacamatanya sambil mengakui kesalahannya, "Iya, Abang salah. Jadi Abang gak dibolehin nangkring ke rumahmu, nih?"

"Ngg…. Ya, deh. Boleh."

Senyum pamungkas menyilaukan milik Kazuya mendadak meneror penglihatan Eijun—giginya itu, lho, putih bukan main, "Gitu, dong! Itu baru Sawamura **ku**!"

Eijun kembali ke pokok persoalan yang membuatnya bete—pun mendadak ia ingat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Dulu yang bikinin akun Pesbukku itu Abang, bukan?"

Kazuya mengangguk, "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Ooh… Engga, sih, Bang. Aneh aja. Jadi aku ngambil _test_ aneh-aneh, lah. Tapi, kok, hasilnya malah beda dari yang lain, ya. Kebanyakan temen cowokku pada dapat hasil lawan jenis, tapi kenapa aku malah sesama jenis sendiri?"

"Oh, _test_ yang lagi populer itu, ya? Yang harus disinkronisasi pakai akun Pesbuk?" Kazuya paham, karena akhir-akhir ini teman-temannya juga keranjingan _test_ tersebut.

"Iya, Bang. Kenapa, ya?"

Sok-sokan mikir berat, Kazuya mengambil kesimpulan singkat, "Ah. Mungkin takdirmu kali, suruh belok. Wkwkw!"

"ENGGAK LAH BANG!" Eijun menampol pipi Kazuya sampai lebam, sayangnya hanya sebatas imajinasi belaka. Kalau benar-benar dilakukan, bisa-bisa Eijun putus hubungan 50 tahun dengan Kazuya. Mana mau dia!

"Emang siapa yang jadi hasil _test_ mu?"

 _ **Gulp**_ , Eijun menelan ludah secara spontan. Apa harus diberitahu? Bagaimana kalau Kazuya mendadak muntaber? Ditambah wasir? Apa Eijun perlu tanggung jawab? Kan ini bukan murni kesalahan Eijun!?

"…Harus jawab, ya?" sahut Eijun ragu-ragu.

Kazuya, secara ambisius, menekan Eijun agar memberitahunya, "Yalah! Udah telanjur kepo."

"Ngg….." Bola mata Eijun tidak tenang, lirik kiri-kanan saking paniknya. Batinnya mendadak saling debat, dua kubu terbentuk dalam waktu singkat. Lama-kelamaan, debat itu berakhir dengan keputusan final yang disetujui dua pihak; _beritahu sajalah!_ , "…itu Abang."

"Hah. Aku?" Jari telunjuk Kazuya menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Iya, Bang. Jadi dari semua _test_ tentang cinta-cintaan… entah kenapa, selalu Abang. Orang yang akan menikahimu, lah. Orang yang memikirkanmu, lah."

Sebenarnya Eijun agak malu membeberkan semua jenis _test_ yang ia ambil. Tapi kenapa pula harus ia beberkan, ya?

Mendengar itu, Kazuya membulatkan mulutnya, "O-Oh…"

Kedua makhluk itu mendadak sama-sama bungkam mulut. Hanya kaki mereka yang masih melakukan kegiatan—jalan. Iyalah. Apalagi?

Menimbang semua jenis _test_ , Eijun terpikirkan suatu pertanyaan yang dianggapnya tidak harus ditanyakan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi, entah mengapa, bibirnya selalu tidak satu suara dengan pikirannya.

Maka, dengan santainya Eijun bertanya begini,

"Abang… suka Eijun?"

Kazuya batuk berdahak lama sekali.

"Uh… Harus jawab, ya?"

"Giliran dong, Bang!" Eijun menarik ujung kaos Kazuya, merengek sebagai balasan.

Kazuya, yang berpasrah ria, akhirnya tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Eijun tanpa ampun, "Hahahaha, bego. Pakai nanya lagi."

"Hah? Maksudnya, Bang?"

Kazuya mendadak membahas soal gosip murah yang sedang laris di sekolahan sebagai bahan pengalihan, Eijun pun larut dalam pembahasan ini dan melupakan perkataan Kazuya yang menimbulkan pertanyaan tadi.

Di sela-sela gosip yang kelima, Kazuya teringat kalau dulu ia membuatkan Eijun sebuah akun Pesbuk bukan dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki.

...Tetapi akun Pesbuk dengan jenis kelamin perempuan.

 _(Sebab itulah hanya Eijun yang dapat hasil 'sesama jenis', karena akunnya sendiri akun dengan jenis kelamin perempuan!_ )

* * *

 **a/n** : …halo. Saya anak baru di sini. Tapi fanfik ini gatau kenapa dibikin dengan bumbu-bumbu mager, humor garink, miyuki disemprot eijun mulu, dsb. Maaf apabila dirasa kurang in-character...

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksi tidak jelas ini! :)

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
